


Monster

by WildlingGirl



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was more than willing to become a monster to be with the one he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

Alex Tilden had always considered himself a nice guy. Shy and constantly nervous, but a nice guy altogether. His best friend had told him so when they were kids, that he was a pretty nice guy, and Alex had believed him.

But now, that same best friend was standing beside him, watching as Cole and Dan took that girl in. She was similar to Emily Birch, blonde, short hair, and innocent-looking. An innocence that was about to be taken away from her, like it had happened to Emily. Back then, Alex hadn't been able to understand why he didn't enjoy doing that to Emily as much as the others, but he enjoyed watching his best friend do it. He knew why now.

It took him a long time to discover that Boyd may be to him a bit more than a friend. Boyd had accepted him, shy and all, and had included him in the group. When he saw Boyd, something made his heart beat faster, and when he directed him one of his usual grins (always accompanied by one of his mischievous looks from behind his round glasses), Alex felt like it was going to stop beating completely. When he saw Boyd take it all off and take in Emily, Alex couldn't help but watch him do it, unable to stop the sudden arousing that had invaded his body.

When he realized it could be love, Alex also realized he could never tell.

Perhaps Boyd wouldn't accept his feelings, or perhaps he would reciprocate them, Alex might never know. Just by watching him, he was happy, even if he could never have him. But if he wanted to continue seeing him, he knew he had to keep being part of the group. And being part of the group meant changing into someone he wasn't originally meant to be, to become a complete monster...

"You ready, Alex?" Boyd asked im, granting him a small grin. He licked his lips; it was obvious he was anxious for this.

Alex managed to return him a smile. "Of course."

"All right then" he clapped his hands together and walked towards the door Cole had closed. "Follow me."

He did. He would always do so.


End file.
